DESCRIPTION: The goal of this SBIR project is to develop and demonstrate an advanced digital X-ray diagnostic system for Dental imaging. Compare to current digital Dental X-ray imaging system (DDIS), the proposed technology will significantly improve image resolution with high magnification, enhance image contrast with reduced scattered X-rays and totally eliminate unnecessary X-ray exposure outside the interested Dental imaging area. As part of the Phase I development, LS Technologies will design and build a high performance X-ray source prototype suitable for Dental X-ray applications. The new X-ray source is based on cold electron emission and can be operated from low voltage power supply and low vacuum. LS Technologies will perform extensive design, integration, evaluation and testing to enhance the performance and reliability of the new X-ray source. At the end of Phase I, LS Technologies will demonstrate an advanced digital Dental imaging system (DDIS) based on the novel X-ray source and a digital X-ray detector. Further integration, optimization, and automation of the portable X-ray system in Phase II will result in a high performance digital X-ray imaging system for small Dental clinics. [unreadable] [unreadable]